<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want For Christmas... by PyreWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123875">All I Want For Christmas...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites'>PyreWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I know I am months late on this bandwagon, and I wrote it as fast as recoving from what I think is a mild concussion would let me, another Beca as a mall santa's elf based on Kendrick's costumes in Noelle, bechloe - Freeform, but I didn't have the idea until the week after new years, but it's the first thing I've finished in a year, not entirely sure I'm happy with it, so here it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anybody that knew Beca knew that she did not consciously process anything having to do with emotions quickly. Even Beca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want For Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Beca grumbled inside the cramped bathroom stall.</p><p>"I didn't talk you into anything," Chloe said matter-of-factly from outside the stall. "I just told you there were job openings at the mall."</p><p>“Then I can't believe you didn't talk me out of it.”</p><p>"But you did look cute," Chloe said as she handed some paper towels under the door.</p><p>Beca just let out an annoyed huff as she started to wipe some of the puke off of her obnoxious elf outfit. Part of her regretted going to that stupid activities fair freshman year where she first saw those impossibly blue eyes. The last three and a half years would have been a lot less stressful if she hadn't.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Anybody that knew Beca knew that she did not consciously process anything having to do with emotions quickly. Even Beca.</p><p> </p><p>All the way back to that day at the activities fair there was something about Chloe that made Beca feel things.</p><p>Freshman year it was a butterflies in her stomach kind of nervous unlike any other. It wasn't like before the Bellas went on stage. It wasn't like the first time she let anybody important to her listen to her mashups (but Beca still felt that kind of nervous every single time Chloe listened to a new song even three and a half years later, which probably should have been a sign in itself).</p><p>The summer after freshman year Beca noticed an odd ache in her chest. She chalked it up to missing the Bellas. She'd never had a group of friends like them before. But she never quite noticed that it always seemed worse for a while after hanging up with Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>In the fall she went back to Barden (obviously). She had already run into Amy and Stacie before she had even found her new dorm room. That year she had lucked into a double room by herself (for a few days at least). She was halfway through unpacking and starting to wonder when or if that ache in her chest would go away now that she was back at school when there was a knock on her door. Beca fully expected her Dad with another dumb "Campus Security" joke but instead, she pulled open the door to be greeted by those impossibly blue eyes. The ache in her chest disappeared in a flurry of butterflies once again taking up residence in her stomach. Not that she had a chance to notice the sudden change because before she had a chance to even blink she found herself wrapped in a hug that felt so right it short-circuited her brain.</p><p>It wasn't until the Bellas first party of the year, a week later (and 4 nights of Chloe sleeping in her room starting in the spare bed but somehow ending up snuggled with Beca by morning), that Beca realized the ache in her chest had gone away.</p><p>“Hey Becs. Refill?” Stacie said as she slid an arm around Beca's shoulders and handed her another drink.</p><p>“Thanks,” Beca said before taking a long drink. “Never thought I would say this, especially not this time last year, but I'm really happy to be back. I missed you aca-bitches.”</p><p>“Aaaaawww, that's so sweet!” Stacie cooed as she watched Beca's eyes pick out each of the Bellas from the crowd. She didn't miss how Beca's eyes lingered on Chloe for a very long time. Then with a giggle, “How do you keep such a big heart in such a small body?”</p><p>“Bitch.” Beca laughed as she swatted Stacie's arm. “But I'm serious. I really missed you guys. Like I felt it in my chest. Like all the time.”</p><p>Beca didn't realize her eyes drifted back to her redheaded co-captain, but Stacie noticed the movement and followed her gaze again.</p><p>“Oh <em>really?”</em> Stacie singsonged. “And when exactly did that feeling go away?”</p><p>“Dude, I don't know. Like sometime after I got back to school.”</p><p>“Was it when you ran into me and Amy on your way to your new room?”</p><p>“Uh...no. It was still there when I got to my room.”</p><p>“How about later when we met up for lunch with everybody that was back by then?”</p><p>“Um...no. It was already gone by then.”</p><p>“And did anything special happen between that morning and when I saw you at lunch?” Stacie smirked as Beca still hadn't taken her eyes off of the redhead.</p><p>“Not really. I found my room. I started unpacking. Chloe stopped by. Then I...” Beca trailed off as her heart fluttered and the storm of butterflies in her stomach surged back to life. “Oh.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nobody could really blame Beca for not realizing she had developed a crush on Chloe over the course of her freshman year. She hadn't really dated in high school. She had been on a few dates, but given that most high school boys were never any more creative than a 'fast food dinner and a movie date', they were all only ever first dates. And Beca didn't regret that at all.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that her parent's marriage had started falling apart long before dating was even an option left her with some sizable trust issues and a general attitude that "love" was a complete and total lie.</p><p>Fortunately for all involved, as Beca started to mend her relationship with her dad she had unwittingly started to unravel her issues the divorce had caused. So the realization she had a crush at all wasn't violently unwelcome, as it would have been even a year earlier.</p><p>But that isn't to say it was easy to deal with. Being as closed off to anything having to do with dating left Beca with virtually no idea who or what she was even attracted to. So she started the school year freaking out about the fact she had a crush on her best friend <em>at all</em> . By Halloween (specifically the moment Chloe walked into the Halloween Spooktacular Bellas Bash in an outfit so sexy that even Stacie was left speechless for a minute) Beca had transitioned to freaking the fuck out over the fact that she had a crush on her best friend <em>who is a girl</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Beca's situation was not helped in the slightest by the fact that Chloe had all but officially moved in with her. Nor the fact Chloe was still “pretty confident about all this” and hung out in what Beca didn't realize she was thinking of as <em>their</em> room in very little clothing as often as possible. A sports bra or a loose-fitting tank top and her very tight, very short running shorts seemed to be Chloe's outfit of choice, even during the winter when she would insist on snuggling with Beca to keep warn instead of putting on more clothes. If Beca hadn't been so distracted she would have sworn Chloe was doing it on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Beca was sitting on the far side of the Treble's pool with her back to the shrubbery wall enclosing the back yard watching the year-end party in full swing. Her eyes kept finding Chloe in the crowd as she danced, feeling an unfamiliar pang in her chest every time the redhead started dancing <em>with</em> someone.</p><p>Beca jumped as someone dropped into the seat next to her, having approached from behind her through the bushes.</p><p>“Dude! What the fuck Stace?” Beca snapped once she recognized her fellow Bella.</p><p>"What?" Stacie flashed a Cheshire Cat grin. "I thought you heard me coming. But I guess you were <em>distracted</em>.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Seriously, why haven't you made a move on Chloe yet?”</p><p>“I can't.”</p><p>“Why the fuck not?”</p><p>“Because she's <em>a girl</em>.”</p><p>“So?” Stacie said as she stole Beca's beer and took a drink.</p><p>“I'm not gay.”</p><p>“So? I'm not gay either but do you have any idea how many girls I've slept with at this school this year alone?” Stacie said nonchalantly as she scanned the crowd. “Hell, how many girls at this party that I've slept with.”</p><p>Beca started trying to come up with a response.</p><p>Stacie leaned in and dropped her voice to a purr. “Ya know Beca, I'm sure you'd be on that list by now too if you weren't so hung up on a certain redhead.”</p><p>Beca could only sputter and blush.</p><p>“Let me ask you something. If you could have anybody in the entire world, including me, walk over and kiss you right now who would you want it to be?” Stacie returned to her normal conversational voice.</p><p>Beca's eyes instinctively flickered over to Chloe.</p><p>“That's what I thought.”</p><p>They sat unspeaking for several minutes watching the party around them.</p><p>"So." Beca finally said. "Hypothetically let's say you might maybe possibly be right. How would I even know if this hypothetical, completely made-up, imaginary girl was into girls too?"</p><p>Stacie flashed that same Cheshire Cat grin again then stood up. "I'm gonna go get another beer. You want one?"</p><p>"Goddammit," Beca grumbled as Stacie disappeared into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Beca spent the summer coming to grips with the fact that she did actually have <em>feelings</em>.</p><p>When she returned to school that fall she was slammed with an entirely new level of nervousness. After their second ICCA Nationals win the Bellas had been given an old sorority house by the school. Beca would now be living under the same roof as Chloe.</p><p>Officially.</p><p>For the whole year.</p><p>Now that Beca had accepted that she had a crush on the redhead.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Beca was almost the first person there. She laid claim to the attic room in the hopes that it would be the most removed from the noise from the rest of the house while she was working on mixes and recording. Amy had made it in and claimed the other half of the attic before Chloe had even made it back into the state. So at least Beca had that minor reprieve. It was going to be hard enough with Chloe in the same house, but it would have been impossible with them sharing a room again for Beca to process this year's level of freak out. Namely that Beca had a huge (and continually growing) crush <em>on her best friend</em>.</p><p>The house had stood empty for several years and needed some work when the girls moved in. Most notably it needed a few coats of paint and a new air conditioning unit. The school was going to handle the AC, but given that the city was in the middle of a heatwave the earliest they could get anybody out was a full two weeks after classes started.</p><p>So the girls resigned themselves to painting the house in the heat. They dealt with the communal areas like the living room and the kitchen as a group to finish as quickly as possible. The bedrooms were largely left to the individual occupants and the paired off roommates worked around their class schedules as best as the could.</p><p>As it turned out Beca and Amy had almost no free time together during the day, the same with Chloe and Stacie. But Beca and Chloe had quite a bit of time out of class that matched up. Once colors had been picked with the help of Stacie and Amy for their respective rooms Beca and Chloe got to work.</p><p>And of course Chloe was not going to make Beca's life any easier. When she walked into the room Beca nearly jumped out the window. Chloe was wearing a pair of tight-fitting overalls and a thin white tank top. The sight not only stopped Beca's heart but also her brain.</p><p>"Beca? You ok?" Chloe said, the worry evident in her voice. "You look flushed. Are you overheated? I can get you some water. We can wait until the sun goes down to paint. Hope it cools off a bit. Maybe head somewhere that has A/C for a while until you feel better?"</p><p>“What?” Beca finally snapped out of her trance. “Oh. Uh. No I'm fine. Let's try to get a coat of paint up, then maybe go get some ice cream.”</p><p>“Awes!” Chloe hugged Beca then skipped over to the painting supplies and started spreading everything out.</p><p>They had nearly finished the first wall when Chloe decided that her overalls were making her too hot. She undid the straps and let the top half hang loose. They also ended up slipping down her hips a bit leaving just a hint of her panties showing. When Beca glanced over at the unusual movement she nearly dropped her paint roller.</p><p>They had just started on the third wall in the room. Chloe was standing on the ladder to paint above the closet door when she grumbled.</p><p>"Ok, I didn't think it would be this hot in here this fast." Chloe pulled at her tank top, flapping it a few times to try to move some air over her body, before bunching it up to her ribs leaving her stomach exposed to the open air.</p><p>Beca glanced over again this time to see sweat glistening on Chloe's tanned skin right at her eye level and was struck with a nearly uncontrollable urge. She could clearly visualize herself walking over to the redhead and running her tongue over Chloe's defined abs.</p><p>Beca, as calmly as she could, set down her paint roller, walked out of the room making a noncommittal noise to Chloe asking where she was going, walked downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed a dishtowel and stuffed it into her mouth, then stuck her head in the freezer and let loose a muffled scream into the towel.</p><p>She stood like that, wishing she could crawl entirely into the freezer and close the door behind her, for a period of time she couldn't process. It could have been two minutes or it could have been two days. Once the burning heat in her face finally subsided Beca returned to the outside world and stood in the empty room for several minutes longer. When she eventually stopped kicking herself for being such a disaster she grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge.</p><p>She was wishing she could go take a cold shower without it being suspicious that she left in the middle of painting when an idea struck. She grabbed the dishtowel that had been in her mouth and ran it under cold water. She wrapped it around her neck and shivered pleasantly as drops of cold water ran down her back. She prepared another towel then headed back upstairs.</p><p>“You are an angel.” Chloe squealed when Beca handed her one of the bottles of water.</p><p>"Just wait," Beca smirked.</p><p>Chloe cocked an eyebrow as she started to take a drink.</p><p>Beca wrapped the cold towel around the redhead's neck and Chloe's eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned, spilling some of the water from the bottle down her chest. Beca glanced down to see Chloe's tank top go almost completely transparent in a spot that left absolutely zero doubt that Chloe had decided to skip wearing a bra today.</p><p>Beca made a small strangled sound as she spun around to go back to painting without looking at Chloe, at least until her shirt dried. Before she could move any further a pair of arms wrapped around her.</p><p>“I love you Beca Mitchell.” Chloe sighed happily in Beca's ear. “This is <em>exactly</em> what I needed right now.”</p><p>It wasn't the first time Chloe had said 'I love you' to Beca, but it was the first time her heart lurched in response. And Beca nearly leaned into the embrace.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later the heatwave still hadn't ended, but the air conditioning unit had finally been replaced. Beca had been mixing for hours since she only had one morning class that day, so engrossed that she realized she had forgotten to eat lunch sometime after 3. When Beca rounded the corner from the stairs she saw Amy and Stacie on the couch watching tv.</p><p>“Hey guys. Class get canceled?” Beca called.</p><p>They both looked at her obviously confused.</p><p>“No. I don't have any classes this afternoon.” Stacie shrugged.</p><p>“Me neither.” Amy agreed.</p><p>“When we moved in and had to paint you both said wouldn't be able to help Chloe and I paint our bedrooms because you both had classes and wouldn't be here.” Beca challenged.</p><p>"I don't remember saying that," Stacie smirked.</p><p>"Me neither," Amy said with a matching smirk.</p><p>“Bullshit.” Beca snapped.</p><p>“I do remember thinking you and Chloe could use some alone time together.” Stacie flashed a shit-eating grin at Beca and Amy nodded as if that was some sort of divine wisdom.</p><p>"I hate you both so fucking much," Beca grumbled as she turned and headed into the kitchen.</p><p>When Beca pulled open the fridge in search of anything to eat she found a brown paper bag with her name on it sitting right at eye level. Inside there was a sandwich, a bag of chips, a can of soda, and a note in Chloe's handwriting.</p><p><em>For whenever you come up for air (hours later than you should have stopped to eat)</em>.</p><p>Beca felt her heart flutter then grabbed the bag and headed back for her room. She saw Stacie shoot her a mischievous look as she walked towards the stairs. Beca gave her the finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Beca can I get your opinion on something?” Stacie's voice echoed through the house.</p><p>“Why me?” Beca shouted back from her place on her bed.</p><p>“Because everybody else is gone and if I need to exchange this outfit I need to know right away.”</p><p>"Fine," Beca whined as she lurched out of bed. She reluctantly meandered down the stairs until she reached Stacie and Chloe's room. The door was half open so Beca took that as a sign to enter. She walked into the room and was greeted by the sight of Stacie standing in front of the mirror in some elaborate lingerie set.</p><p>“Sorry!” Beca yelped and darted back out of the room.</p><p>“Beca wait!”</p><p>“Nope. That's ok. I can just wait out here until you put on whatever clothes you wanted me to look at.”</p><p>Stacie yanked open the door Beca was still trying to close behind her and stood in all her lace-covered glory. "This <em>is</em> what I wanted your opinion on.”</p><p>“Damn you Conrad.”</p><p>“I've got a date for Valentine's Day next weekend and I want to make it special.”</p><p>"I've never known you to need anything more than saying 'yes' to make a hook up special," Beca smirked.</p><p>“First of all, shut up. Second, it's not a hook up it's a date. Third, just because I have a lot of sex doesn't mean I don't like getting dolled up now and then when the mood strikes. And finally, you still haven't said what you think.”</p><p>Beca took a step back and tried to push down the embarrassment of effectively checking out one of the best friends she'd ever had. Stacie struck several poses. Pushing up her already ample breasts, making seductive pouty faces at Beca, reaching out with one of her feet trying to run it up Beca's leg, then inching forward as of she was stalking prey.</p><p>“So,” Stacie purred. “Would you fuck me?”</p><p>“Jesus christ Stacie.” Beca tried to scramble backward only to slam into the wall.</p><p>“That's not an answer.” Stacie giggled.</p><p>“Yes. If I was attracted to you, you asked me out, and you wore that for me I would fuck you. Happy?”</p><p>“Yes.” Stacie smiled as she stepped back. She reached around the door and grabbed a robe that she quickly wrapped around herself, deciding she had tormented Beca enough for the time being. “So do you have any especially erotic plans for Valentine's? Maybe involving a certain redhead?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Beca, I mean this in the most loving way possible. You are fucking useless.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks.”</p><p>“Just ask her out already.”</p><p>“...I can't.”</p><p>“Why the fuck not?”</p><p>“Because I will fuck it up and I don't want to lose her. I...I can't lose her.”</p><p>Stacie wrapped Beca in a tight hug then ushered her into the bedroom, just in case anybody happened to come home. She knew Beca wouldn't want this getting broadcast to the rest of the girls. She sat Beca down on her bed after closing the door.</p><p>“Ok, so why the hell do you think you'll fuck things up?”</p><p>“Have you met me?”</p><p>Stacie just rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p>“You're right. I am fucking useless.”</p><p>Stacie slapped Beca upside the head. “That is not even remotely what I meant and you know it.”</p><p>“Doesn't make it any less true.”</p><p>“You knock that shit off right now Mitchell.”</p><p>Beca just glared.</p><p>“I'm not kidding. I will take this robe back off and start hitting on you again.” Stacie laughed as the color drained from Beca's face before swiftly rushing back as she began blushing furiously.</p><p>"You suck," Beca grumbled.</p><p>“Yes I do. And most people enjoy my expertise in that particular skill.” Stacie waggled her eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh my god! That is so not how I meant that and you know it.” Beca laughed.</p><p>“I do, but it got you smiling again.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah.” Stacie chuckled and wrapped Beca in another hug. “But seriously, why?”</p><p>“Because relationships end. That's what they do. Even for people way better at that shit than me.”</p><p>“Beca you are dealing with a skewed data set.”</p><p>“What the fuck does that mean?”</p><p>"In the lab, you come up with a hypothesis. Then you perform experiments. Lots of them will fail, but you gather information about what went wrong. Then you try again. Each failure gets you closer to success. Then when you finally achieve what you set out to do in the first place you have to do it again to make sure it wasn't a fluke. Then you do it a few more times to make sure you can come up with the same results every time you do that experiment. So in the end you have something you can repeat and end up with far more successes than failures.”</p><p>“And what does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“The reason it feels like all relationships end is because you are always going to have way more that do end.”</p><p>“Well that's a cheerful thought.” Beca huffed.</p><p>“It's because every relationship will end until you find the <em>one</em> that doesn't.”</p><p>Beca's retort died in her throat as what Stacie said sank in.</p><p>“And what if she <em>is</em> that one?”</p><p>“I...” Beca really didn't know what to say to that.</p><p>“I'm just saying if I had someone that I looked at the way you look at Chloe I'd be willing to risk everything for the chance to find out.”</p><p>Beca looked up at her.</p><p>“I know it doesn't seem like it with as casual as I am about the people I hook up with, but I'm probably just as scared as you are that I'm never going to find that person either.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Copious amounts of sex is fun and all, but I really do just want someone that loves me like that.”</p><p>"I'm sure you will," Beca whispered as she hugged Stacie.</p><p>“I sure hope so. And I know you will too.” Stacie leaned down and placed a kiss on Beca's forehead.</p><p>They both sat in silence with tears threatening to fall for a while.</p><p>Eventually Stacie sniffled then giggled. “I'd ask you to help me take some pictures but I think your head might explode with what I have in mind.”</p><p>“Thanks for that consideration.” Beca chuckled. “And whoever you have a date with is really gonna love that outfit. Honestly.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Anybody that doesn't want to jump you after seeing you in that is a fucking idiot. Present company included.” Beca smirked.</p><p>“Jackass.” Stacie swatted Beca on the arm. “Now scoot. I think I'm going to see what kind of pictures I can get on my own. Maybe ask Chloe to give me a hand when she gets home.”</p><p>A flash of jealousy passed over Beca. And apparently it showed on her face.</p><p>“Relax short stack. She's not interested in me, and she's seen me naked so much she's probably bored of the view by now.” Stacie winked.</p><p>Beca just rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. As she was stepping out into the hallway 'The Sign' started blaring from Stacie's phone. They had all gotten a good laugh when she had set it as Aubrey's ringtone. Beca glanced back and saw a soft smile on Stacie's face. Just as the door clicked shut Beca was pretty sure she heard Stacie say “Hey baby” as the song cut off.</p><p> </p><p>The following weekend Beca was camped out on the couch in the living room trying to find anything on tv that was not going to slap her in the face with the fact that it was Valentine's Day. She was even considering voluntarily watching a movie. By herself. Without a certain redhead having to pout at her.</p><p>And given that she was the only person in the house nobody else would have to know. She was browsing various sci-fi and action movies trying to figure out which one had the least chance of a romance subplot when she jumped at the sound of the front door opening. For a split second she thought about trying to switch over to a different section but it was already too late.</p><p>“Anything good on?” Chloe said as she rounded the corner.</p><p>“I have no idea.” Beca shrugged. “Why aren't you out on a date? This is like the one night a year pretty much everybody has a date.”</p><p>"Nobody asked," Chloe said nonchalantly. "Besides you don't have a date either it would seem."</p><p>"I have an early morning of eating goats and murdering travelers that try to cross my bridge tomorrow," Beca said looking back at the tv.</p><p>Chloe just rolled her eyes and made the same disgusted sound she always made when Beca made some self-deprecating joke about herself.</p><p>“You really don't have any plans?” Beca looked back up at the redhead.</p><p>“I do now.” Chloe smiled. “I'm going to go change into my comfiest pj's, make some popcorn, and then I'm going to watch movies with you.”</p><p> </p><p>When Stacie slipped quietly into the darkened house just before midnight, to pick up her bag of toys that she didn't want to leave in the cold car during dinner and dancing, she found Beca and Chloe asleep on the couch snuggled together in front of the tv quietly playing Sleepless In Seattle. She draped a blanket over them before dashing up the stairs to her room then back out to the waiting car.</p><p>"They were asleep on the sofa," Stacie said as she slipped into the passenger seat.</p><p>“Think Beca finally asked her out?” Aubrey said as she pulled away from the house on the way to their hotel.</p><p>“Not a chance. Do you honestly think Chloe would have let them fall asleep on the couch if it had been a date? Or that they would even be asleep yet for that matter?” Stacie laughed.</p><p>“I wish she would just hurry up. It's been nearly three years.”</p><p>“Go easy on her babe. She's getting close. I don't recall you blowing up my phone. And need I remind you who asked out who?”</p><p>“That is entirely different.”</p><p>“How so?” Stacie cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend.</p><p>“You were, and still are, wildly out of my league. And I still suspect you may have lost a bet.” Aubrey smirked.</p><p>“Like Beca doesn't think the exact same thing about Chloe. And the only bet I lost concerning you was how many times you could make me cum over winter break. And that was just to bring out your competitive streak to make you work harder.”</p><p>“I don't know if I should be annoyed that you manipulated me so easily or impressed.” Aubrey pulled Stacie into a kiss at a red light. “And I see your point about Beca. But if this goes on much longer I might be forced to come kick her in the ass.”</p><p>“Just give her some more time. I think she's almost there.”</p><p>“If you say so. In the meantime I need to come up with a punishment for that winter break stunt.”</p><p>“I may have a few suggestions.”</p><p>“Do any of them involve you begging me to let you cum?”</p><p>"They do now," Stacie said with a shiver, then bit her bottom lip as she started brainstorming while absently running her fingers over the toy bag in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Chlo?” Beca said as she stretched after sitting nearly unmoving for the last two hours hunched over the kitchen table cramming for finals.</p><p>“Yeah Becs?” Chloe said looking up from her own books.</p><p>“I was thinking.”</p><p>"That could be dangerous," Chloe smirked.</p><p>Beca rolled her eyes. “I was wondering. Better?”</p><p>“Much. Go on.”</p><p>“I...I was...I was wondering if you...might want to come up to Oregon at some point this summer?”</p><p>“Oh that sounds fun! Maybe we could hang out while I'm there!”</p><p>“That's not...I meant...I wanted...what?”</p><p>“You are too easy Beca.” Chloe giggled as she booped Beca on the nose.</p><p>“You know what? Nevermind.” Beca huffed.</p><p>"I'm kidding," Chloe said as she got out of her chair and slipped into Beca's lap, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. "I would love to come stay with you. I want to see where you grew up and get to visit all your favorite places. All the stuff that made you <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“Fine. If you're going to make a big deal of it you can come.” Beca smirked.</p><p>“Aca-awesome!” Chloe squealed before planting a kiss on Beca's cheek. “When do you want me?”</p><p>“Uh...” Beca floundered at Chloe's phrasing and the kiss. “I...don't know yet. I haven't even asked my mom or anything. I kinda wanted to see if you wanted to before I made a big deal of it, ya know?”</p><p>“Oh totes. That makes perfect sense.”</p><p>“Why don't I call mom and make sure it's ok. I know she'll say yes, she adores you.”</p><p>“Aw!”</p><p>“But I can't.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>"My phone is in my room and I have this obnoxiously chipper redhead sitting on me," Beca smirked.</p><p>“Hey! Nobody is allowed to sit on you but me!” Chloe giggled as she slipped off Beca's lap.</p><p>“Tell that to Amy and Stacie.” Beca laughed as she got up and stretched again.</p><p>Beca headed for the stairs but paused when she saw Stacie in the living room smiling at her phone. It was a smile Beca had been seeing over the last several months. Stacie hadn't mentioned anything about dating anyone, but Beca was pretty sure she knew who was on the other end of that conversation. Beca quietly slipped up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Chloe ended up staying in Portland for over two months.</p><p>There were many things Beca couldn't pinpoint when they happened, only when she noticed them.</p><p>Beca didn't know when they started regularly holding hands as they walked around the city.</p><p>Beca didn't know when she stopped looking away and blushing when Chloe caught her staring.</p><p>Beca didn't know when she started leaning into snuggling with Chloe on the couch watching movies without grumbling about being “forced” to watch them.</p><p>Beca didn't know when she started getting just a bit sad when she would wake up to find Chloe had already gotten up and her side of the bed was cold.</p><p>Beca didn't know when she started staying in bed just to be there when Chloe woke up.</p><p> </p><p>Beca didn't know when it stopped being just a crush. But she knew the exact moment she realized it.</p><p> </p><p>For all the traveling the Bellas did for events somehow Chloe had never seen the Pacific Ocean. They had been in Portland for almost a month when that fact came up in conversation.</p><p>“You're shittin me.” Beca laughed.</p><p>Beca's mom shot her a disapproving look.</p><p>"Sorry," Beca mumbled.</p><p>“The coast is only a couple hours from here. You girls could take my car. Make a whole day of it.” Beca's mom said.</p><p>Chloe's eye's lit up as she looked at Beca, the question more than obvious.</p><p>“Sure, why not.” Beca smiled, not teasing Chloe by stalling this time.</p><p>Chloe squealed and hugged Beca and her mom.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning as they were just about to pull out of the driveway Beca's mom gave them a look that reminded Beca of the way Stacie looked at them.</p><p>“You girls have fun today.” She called with a smirk. One look and Chloe knew exactly where Beca got it from.</p><p>"Thanks Mom," Beca shouted as they backed away from the house.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Chloe called with a giggle.</p><p>Mom just smiled at them and waved as they drove away.</p><p>They spent the whole drive singing at the top of their lungs, at least when Chloe wasn't demanding that Beca pull over so they could take in the beauty of the scenery. Beca had seen it before so she spent most of her time staring at Chloe staring at the view.</p><p>When they got to the coast the town they pulled into was in full swing for tourist season. Chloe was out of the car almost before it had stopped moving. One thing Beca had learned over the last 3 years was that Chloe was a sucker for tourist traps. Beca's sophomore year she had started planning as much as an extra day's travel time when possible just to account for Chloe begging to pull over at every roadside attraction they saw a billboard for.</p><p>Beca just chuckled as she followed behind Chloe as she nearly sprinted for the seaside boardwalk.</p><p>“Beca! Hurry up!” Chloe called over her shoulder.</p><p>“I grew up here. I've seen it.” Beca yelled back. “And it's not going anywhere.”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes and went back to running.</p><p>When Beca caught up to her Chloe was sitting on the railing looking out over the ocean.</p><p>“Is it just me or is the water darker blue than it is back home?” Chloe asked when she felt Beca behind her.</p><p>“Could be I guess. Hadn't really paid attention.”</p><p>“Well when we go to Miami next time you'll have to pay attention.”</p><p>After about a minute of silence Beca spoke up with a smirk. “You've seen it, can we go home now?”</p><p>“Beca!”</p><p>“Kidding.” Beca laughed.</p><p>“You better be.” Chloe giggled as she swung herself back around and hopped off the railing.</p><p>They spent the next few hours wandering the town. In and out of every shop they came upon. When they finally stopped for lunch at a quaint little place Beca slipped away under the guise of going to the bathroom. She dashed down the street to one of the shops they had been in earlier and bought a snow globe she had noticed Chloe fawning over earlier to give to the redhead. She ran back to the car, hid it in the trunk, and got back to the restaurant before Chloe noticed how long she had been gone.</p><p>After lunch they had returned to casually wandering when there was a commotion by the railing overlooking the water. A crowd of people were yelling and waving. A number of people came running out of some of the shops.</p><p>“What the heck is going on?” Chloe asked eying the growing crowd.</p><p>“I have no fucking idea.” Beca shrugged. “Wanna go look?”</p><p>“We came to see stuff.” Chloe smiled as she started forward with Beca in tow.</p><p>They reached the railing just in time to see a pair of sprays of water shoot into the air several hundred yards offshore.</p><p>“Oh my god! Beca! Whales!” Chloe squealed and pointed.</p><p>It wasn't Beca's first time seeing whales migrating so she fished out her phone and started recording a video for Chloe to have later. She might have lingered on shots of Chloe smiling and watching a little longer than was strictly necessary, for herself. It might have something to do with the fact that Beca had never seen Chloe with such a look of unrestrained awe before. (But she had been looking the other direction during the Riff-Off freshman year.)</p><p>They watched for nearly two hours until it seemed safe that they wouldn't miss any more. Chloe turned and wrapped Beca in a hug and didn't let go for several minutes.</p><p>"Thank you," Chloe whispered.</p><p>“Not quite done yet.” Beca smiled at her. Chloe gave her a questioning look. “Let's head back to the car.”</p><p>They drove down the coast about half an hour when Beca pulled off the road onto a pair of faint tire tracks through the vegetation. The tracks twisted and turned a few times then went over a rise. They squeezed through a gap in some bushes and on the other side it opened up onto a small isolated beach. It was maybe a hundred yards wide in between a pair of rock outcroppings that ran from the brush and trees out into the water.</p><p>“This is amazing Beca. Are we allowed to be here?” Chloe said looking around.</p><p>"It's a public beach." Beca shrugged. "Well, at least it isn't private property. There are tons of beaches like this up and down the coast."</p><p>“How did you even know about this?” Chloe looked over at her.</p><p>“We used to come out here for like bonfire parties and shit.” Beca shrugged. “And I'd come out here by myself when things were getting really bad with mom and dad. Slept out here under the stars more than a few times. Sometimes I'd bother to lie and say I was spending the night at somebody's house. Most of the time I'd just leave when they were screaming at each other. Not sure they even noticed.”</p><p>Chloe slid over and hugged Beca again.</p><p>"Anyway," Beca said as she opened her door a few minutes later.</p><p>“Right.” Chloe smiled as she looked out at the water. She walked down the beach and slipped out of her shoes. After a few moments of letting her feet sink into the sand she bolted for the water.</p><p>"Chloe," Beca called halfheartedly with a wicked grin on her face.</p><p>The redhead got nearly up to her knees in the water before she shrieked, “COLD!”</p><p>Beca laughed as Chloe scrambled back out of the water.</p><p>“What are you laughing at?” Chloe said as she got back up the beach.</p><p>“I could have warned you that the current on this side of the country is bringing water down from Alaska and Canada. You're used to water coming up from the equator.” Beca smirked.</p><p>Chloe glared for a moment before that trademarked Beale twinkle sprang to life in her eye.</p><p>“I packed swimsuits for both of us.” Chloe grinned. “But when I saw this place I thought maybe I could go skinny dipping.”</p><p>Beca was surprised that she didn't start blushing at the thought. Instead she rose to the challenge.</p><p>"You still could," Beca smirked as her heart fluttered.</p><p>Chloe started to slink forward and began to unbutton her shorts. “And you could join me.”</p><p>Beca simply flashed her cockiest smile. “I'll think about it. Why don't you start without me.”</p><p>“Beca.” Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. “You know I don't like to do it alone. It's always more fun with at least two people.”</p><p>Beca's smile faltered and she felt herself start to blush.</p><p>“Besides,” Chloe purred as her hands slid down Beca's sides until they reached her shorts then started creeping towards her zipper. “It's not like this would be the first time we've gotten wet together.”</p><p>Beca jumped when she felt Chloe's fingers start to work at the button on her shorts.</p><p>“Why don't you go down to the water and I'll go get towels out of the car. Ok?” Beca grimaced at her voice cracking on the last word.</p><p>"Don't keep me waiting," Chloe said as she spun back towards the water pulling her shirt off as she went.</p><p>"You're going to be the death of me I swear to god," Beca grumbled as she retreated to the car. She found the towels in a small suitcase she hadn't noticed in the trunk earlier when she had been in a rush to get back to the restaurant.</p><p>When she rounded the car she saw Chloe's seemingly naked (or at least topless) form working her way into the frigid water. Beca made her way down the sand to where Chloe had left her clothes and found she was in fact naked. Beca gathered them up and piled them on top of the towels after shaking them out to get rid of any sand. She sat and watched as Chloe swam around, occasional flashes of skin between waves causing her heart rate to spike.</p><p>“You coming or what?” Chloe's shout snapped Beca out of a near daydream. “Once you get used to it the water is really nice.”</p><p>“What'll you give me?” Beca called back.</p><p>“Wouldn't you like to know?” Beca could hear the suggestive smirk in Chloe's voice.</p><p>"If Stacie hears about this she'll never let me live it down," Beca grumbled as she started untying her shoes. Once Beca had stripped out of her shorts, underwear, and bra she stood in just her baggy t-shirt and shouted, "Turn around."</p><p>“Not like I haven't seen it all before.”</p><p>“Not the point Red.”</p><p>“Fine.” Chloe turned and dove under a wave.</p><p>Beca whipped off her shirt and dashed for the water, not entirely trusting Chloe not to peek once she surfaced. She got to the water just as a sizable wave crashed and splashed up her body.</p><p>“Fuck! Cold!” Beca shouted. She stood shivering for a moment then surged forward and dove into the water. Beca swam out until her toes just barely brushed the sand as she treaded water looking for Chloe. “Chloe? Quit screwing around. I'm in the water.”</p><p>“Took you long enough.” Chloe's voice appeared right in Beca's ear.</p><p>“Jesus fuck! Don't do that!” Beca shouted as she spun around dipping slightly into the water.</p><p>“I'm impressed Becs. I honestly didn't think you'd do it. Been trying to get you naked again for three years.” Chloe winked.</p><p>Beca rolled her eyes and splashed at Chloe before swimming away.</p><p>They stayed in the water swimming and flirting back and forth, Beca giving almost as good as she was getting, for an hour or so before Beca decided she wanted to get out and warm up for a bit. Chloe swam up next to Beca as she was drifting back towards the beach.</p><p>"Holy shit Chlo!" Beca said as she noticed Chloe's lips were slightly blue. "You need to get out and warm up now."</p><p>“Will you cuddle me until I'm warm?” Chloe giggled.</p><p>“Yeah fine. Just go. And don't peek at me either.”</p><p>“Aw.” Chloe pouted.</p><p>“Shut up and get out of the water, Beale.”</p><p>They both got out of the water and started back towards the pile of clothes and towels. Beca caught Chloe starting to turn her head and caught sight of a smirk. Beca whipped out and smacked Chloe's ass. Chloe jumped and yelped.</p><p>“That's not the best way of discouraging me from looking at you.” Chloe giggled. “It's almost like you want me to look.”</p><p>“You wish.” Beca chuckled.</p><p>"As a matter of fact I do," Chloe said, the pout obvious in her voice.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You tease.”</p><p>“Just the way you love me.” Beca swatted Chloe's bare ass again as she bent over to grab a towel.</p><p>They both quickly dried off. Beca got dressed with her back to her best friend. When she finally turned around she discovered that Chloe had spread out her towel and laid down while still entirely naked. Luckily for Beca's heart rate, Chloe was laying on her stomach.</p><p>"That's not exactly what I had in mind when I told you to get out of the water to warm up," Beca said as she spread out her towel and laid down.</p><p>“Maybe not. But how many times am I going to get a chance to get some sun without getting tan lines?” Chloe rolled her head over to look at Beca with her megawatt smile. “And you said you'd snuggle me until I warmed up.”</p><p>“Fine.” Beca huffed melodramatically as she scooted over and opened her arms.</p><p>“Yay!” Chloe squealed as she shifted and curled into Beca's arms and proceeded to make several happy noises as she got settled. She absently started tracing random patterns on the skin just above Beca's hip underneath her shirt.</p><p>Beca did much the same, running her fingers over Chloe's bare shoulder.</p><p>She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but Beca did know that she liked waking up like this. Warm, comfortable, and tangled up with Chloe. She was tempted to continue laying there right up until a cold gust blew in off the water. She felt Chloe curl tightly into her side. Beca finally opened her eyes and found the sun was very low in the sky.</p><p>“Hey Chlo. Wake up.” Beca whispered. She looked down at the naked redhead in her arms as she scrunched her face up and grumbled. “Chloe wake up.”</p><p>"Dunwanna," Chloe mumbled.</p><p>“Chloe it's about to start getting cold.” Beca prodded at Chloe's side. “And there's something I want you to see.”</p><p>"Fine," Chloe whined as she rubbed at her eyes. "I really like waking up next to you Becs."</p><p>"Me too," Beca whispered.</p><p>“And doing it naked is an added bonus.” Chloe giggled.</p><p>Beca rolled her eyes to cover the fact her heart rate jumped again.</p><p>“Why don't you go ahead and put your clothes back on while I get something out of the car. Ok?” Beca said as she started to untangle limbs.</p><p>“If you insist. But you will be losing this view.” Chloe rolled onto her side striking a very provocative Playboy centerfold-esque pose that sent Beca's heart rate through the roof.</p><p>"I think I'll survive," Beca said as she scrambled to her feet. Then as she headed for the car she muttered under her breath, "And I know I won't survive much longer if that view stays on display."</p><p>By the time Beca got back, Chloe was mercifully dressed again.</p><p>“What did you want to show me?” Chloe looked up at her.</p><p>“It's almost sunset.” Beca sat down, made space for Chloe to sit between her legs, then wrapped them both in the blanket she had fetched from the car. She wrapped her arms around Chloe under the blanket and found her hands, intertwining their fingers.</p><p>Chloe sighed happily and snuggled back against Beca as they watched the sun slowly sink into the sea.</p><p>Just before the sun dipped below the horizon Beca looked down at Chloe and was hit with a barrage of images. Chloe slowly leaning in for their first kiss. Chloe looking absolutely stunning on the night of their first real date. Chloe buying entirely too much random junk to decorate their apartment when they move in together after graduation. Chloe with tears running down her cheeks as Beca sinks to one knee and asks Chloe to marry her. Chloe looking like a literal angel in her wedding dress walking down the aisle. Chloe holding the blood test results from the doctor telling them that the in vitro was successful and she is pregnant. Chloe holding their daughter for the first time with a shock of red hair just like her mother. Chloe looking as proud as she has ever been through every milestone their daughter reaches. Chloe walking their daughter down the aisle at her own wedding. An entire life with the woman in her arms in the time it took for the sun to vanish below the water.</p><p>“Hey. Is everything ok?” Chloe sat up with a worried look on her face.</p><p>Beca hadn't even realized she had started crying until that moment.</p><p>“Yeah.” Beca sniffled as she wiped at her face. “It's just been a really really great day.”</p><p>"No," Chloe whispered as she reached up and brushed away a tear. "It's been perfect."</p><p>It took everything Beca had not to lean down and kiss her right then.</p><p>“Hey, why don't we stay here a bit longer so we can watch the stars come out then head back to town to get some dinner. This far away from any major city and all the light it's pretty amazing. You can see like every single star in the sky.” Beca said trying to change the subject.</p><p>“Sounds like the second most beautiful thing I could look at.” Chloe winked and settled back into Beca's arms.</p><p>They sat for another hour in near silence, only occasionally making small sounds of contentment, watching the stars come out by the thousands.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled back out onto the highway and headed for town, the radio playing softy and their fingers gently tangled together. They returned to the restaurant where they had lunch, Beca once again excusing herself to 'go to the bathroom' then sprinting down the street to pick up another present for Chloe and hiding it in the car. They ended up being the last people to leave the restaurant other than the employees.</p><p>"It's getting kinda late and I don't know about you but I'm not exactly looking forward to two more hours in the car to get back home," Beca said as they strolled down the boardwalk.</p><p>“I think I saw a motel when we were wandering this afternoon. We could see if they have any room.” Chloe said. “And if not I could drive us home. You'll just have to stay awake enough to give me directions when the GPS stops working.”</p><p>"That only happens in the state forest and the only directions you need are 'don't make any turns'." Beca laughed.</p><p>The motel had one room left with one queen size bed (which was a step up as Beca's bed they had been sharing was only a double). Beca shot off a quick text letting her mother know they wouldn't be home that night as Chloe was getting them checked in. Once they got into the room Beca called dibs on the shower and Chloe produced a full-sized bottle of Beca's favorite shampoo out of the suitcase she had packed for the day.</p><p>Beca stepped under the hot water and sighed happily as the last of the chill from swimming finally disappeared. She closed her eyes as the warmth washed over her and her mind started to wander. Back to another shower years ago, one that had been interrupted by a certain bubbly redhead. This time though she just smiled at the memory and the butterflies she felt. Beca didn't realize right away that she had started to hum Titanium.</p><p>It wasn't until Beca had shut off the water and climbed out of the shower that she noticed there were only two full-sized towels, the ones they used at the beach were still in the car and covered in sand and salt. So she quickly toweled off her hair then wrapped that towel around herself leaving the other for Chloe.</p><p>When Beca walked out of the bathroom she found Chloe lounging on the turned-down bed watching something that Beca, unsurprisingly, didn't recognize.</p><p>“Whatcha watching?” Beca nodded towards the tv.</p><p>“Splash.” Chloe grinned at her.</p><p>"That means nothing to me," Beca smirked.</p><p>“It's about a mermaid. Seemed like fate that it was on after today.” Chloe winked.</p><p>Beca just rolled her eyes. “Shower's all yours.”</p><p>“Thanks Bec.” Chloe smiled as she hopped up. “You should watch the movie. It's really cute.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>“I do. I've watched it like a thousand times.”</p><p>“Well you're a nerd that would watch a movie a thousand times.” Beca chuckled.</p><p>“Maybe. But I'm your nerd.” Chloe said as she placed a quick peck on Beca's cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.</p><p>Beca made sure the door was locked and chained and the curtains were drawn as she blushed at Chloe's actions. Then she glanced around the room. Thankfully Chloe had already discarded the horrid top comforter from the bed and turned down the rest of the blankets. Beca heard the water turn on then smirked to herself. She stripped off her towel and draped it over the pillows so her hair wouldn't get them wet, then climbed onto the bed and laid down completely naked not bothering to pull any blankets over her body.</p><p>Beca half paid attention to the movie. At one point she noticed the mermaid hadn't been given a cheesy seashell bra and her mind immediately shifted to Chloe swimming naked all afternoon, then sunbathing curled up against her naked. She fought the urge to start running her hands over her bare skin. Beca thought she had herself under control when she heard Chloe start singing.</p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p>Chloe had started singing Titanium. Knowing Chloe's association with that song Beca couldn't be sure she was imagining occasional catches and pauses in Chloe's voice. Beca felt her heart speed up and warmth in her body moving downward. The fingers on the hand resting on her stomach started to twitch and Beca started to squirm. She was teetering on the edge of losing the fight with herself when she heard the water shut off. She snapped both hands down at her side and glued her eyes to the tv, praying that Chloe wouldn't be able to tell what she had nearly done. She was so focused on keeping her breathing even that she didn't hear the bathroom door open.</p><p>“Oh.” Chloe's voice nearly made Beca jump.</p><p>In that split second Beca decided cocky smartass would be the best way to deflect any lingering suspicion.</p><p>"Like the view?" Beca tried to keep her voice even but her body decided to betray her and react to Chloe's eyes on her and sent a shiver up her spine. Goosebumps rose over every inch of skin.</p><p>"Very much. But if you're cold I packed PJs for both of us just in case."</p><p>Beca hoped that Chloe simply thought her nipples being hard was from the 'cold'. “Oh, thanks.”</p><p>“No prob. I'm just glad I did.” Chloe smiled brightly. Then with the Beale twinkle in her eye and a wink, “Well, not entirely happy I did.”</p><p>Beca was about to get up to dig into the suitcase when she saw Chloe make a move towards taking off her towel. She decided that since Chloe was still 'pretty confident about all this' it would only be polite to fully appreciate the view. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she was painfully turned on by the redhead that was seconds from being naked in front of her yet again. Honest.</p><p>“Holy shit Chlo!” Beca nearly yelled when Chloe pulled off her towel.</p><p>“What? What's wrong?”</p><p>“Got got really sunburned on your back.”</p><p>“What?” Chloe spun to look over her shoulder in the mirror. “Oh my god!”</p><p>“Did you pack any lotion or aloe?”</p><p>“No. I didn't expect to get distracted and forget to put on sunblock in the first place.”</p><p>“Shit. Um, I'm gonna go ask at the front desk if there's anywhere open that I can get some.”</p><p>“Ok. I packed a couple changes of clothes for both of us so you don't have to put on what you were wearing all day.” Chloe said while still looking at herself in the mirror and wincing.</p><p>“You are way too good at this Red.” Beca chuckled. “Why don't you lay down and keep watching your movie until I get back.”</p><p>“You're too good to me Becs.” Chloe purred as she wrapped her arms around Beca from behind, pressing her breasts against Beca's still bare back.</p><p>“That's debatable.” Beca fought to suppress another shiver.</p><p>Beca dressed quickly as Chloe crawled onto the bed and laid on her stomach. Chloe hummed to herself as Beca pulled on her shoes.</p><p>"I'll be back as soon as I can," Beca said before she stood up, fighting the urge to lean down and kiss Chloe's shoulder.</p><p>“It's just a sunburn. Don't drive like you always do when you're in a rush.” Chloe said with genuine concern in her voice.</p><p>"Fine, I'll be careful. But I'm still going to hurry."</p><p>“That's all I ask.” Chloe smiled.</p><p>“Back in a few.” Beca looked back at the redhead smiling up at her from the bed one last time before closing the door and her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Beca jogged to the office, happy to see a figure sitting at the desk the blue light of a tv flickering against the glass.</p><p>“Hey,” Beca said as she stepped through the door. “Do you know if there is anywhere in town that sells aloe vera gel? Hopefully that's still open? My girlfr- my friend got sunburned and we just noticed it.”</p><p>"Yeah." The bored-looking twenty-something sitting behind the counter said without looking up from the tv. "Right at the third light, two blocks over then left, up another block. There's a 24-hour drugstore that keeps all that kind of stuff stocked up. Tourists are always forgetting one thing or another. If they are out there's a grocery store another couple blocks up from there."</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Beca got back, Chloe had fallen asleep. Beca considered waiting until morning but decided she didn't want Chloe to wake up in any more pain than she had to.</p><p>"Chloe," Beca said softly.</p><p>“Bec?” Chloe mumbled, not fully waking up.</p><p>“Yeah. I have the aloe, but it's probably gonna be cold. I didn't want to startle you.”</p><p>“M'kay.” Chloe sighed happily.</p><p>Beca squeezed some of the green gel into her hand, rubbing it back and forth trying to warm it up as best she could. When she finally laid her hands on Chloe's back the redhead flinched a bit and grumbled but didn't wake all the way up.</p><p>“It's gonna be ok. This'll make it feel better.”</p><p>Once she adjusted to the temperature Chloe began to make small happy noises as Beca worked. It didn't take that long for Beca to cover all of the burns she could see and the surrounding areas, just in case. Once she was done and had washed her hands of the sticky green goo Beca changed into the sleepwear Chloe had packed for her and climbed back into bed. She let the movie play but was completely lost as to what was going on having missed most of it by now. But she wasn't really paying attention anyway. Every few minutes Beca ran her fingers over Chloe's skin to see if the aloe had been absorbed. About the time the credits started to roll she found that Chloe's skin had dried, so she put on another coat of aloe. She repeated the process three more times before she finally went to bed. But not after rearranging the pillows and blankets so she could cuddle with Chloe with their heads at the foot of the bed where Chloe had fallen asleep.</p><p>Just before she settled in to go to sleep Beca leaned over and placed a light kiss on a bit of sunburn on Chloe's shoulder. “There. All better now.” She whispered.</p><p>Chloe shuffled closer to Beca as she laid down. “Luf oo Bec.” She mumbled before starting to softly snore curled up in Beca's arms.</p><p>"Me too," Beca whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning Beca gave Chloe another two layers of aloe before they checked out and got breakfast. Beca almost considered ducking out to go buy Chloe another present, but she couldn't think of anything else she had seen that she thought Chloe would like. After breakfast they wandered for a bit longer, neither of them wanting their trip to end quite yet.</p><p>They were walking down a street they hadn't been on yet when Beca saw it out of the corner of her eye. That one last thing she had to get. She had almost missed it staring at Chloe just being in the moment, but at the last second she glanced in the shop window.</p><p>“Wait here a sec, ok?” Beca said. “And no peeking.”</p><p>“Tease.” Chloe giggled.</p><p>“Just the way you love me.” Beca stuck out her tongue.</p><p>"I really do," Chloe whispered as the bell over the door covered her words so Beca would never hear them.</p><p>By the time Beca left the store Chloe had wandered down the block and was looking intently in a shop window. She stood and watched the redhead as her heart fluttered.</p><p>They ended up not leaving until late afternoon, just early enough that it would still be light by the time they got back home.</p><p>Chloe decided to take an early cool shower to help with her sunburn.</p><p>"Give me a shout when you're done and I'll come put some more aloe on you," Beca said as she dug for her softest, loosest fitting t-shirt for Chloe to wear after her shower.</p><p>"You're an angel, Becs," Chloe said placing a peck on her cheek before retreating to the bathroom.</p><p>"So was Lucifer," Beca called before Chloe got out of earshot.</p><p>“So not what I meant and you know it.” Chloe laughed a moment before the sound of the bathroom door echoed down the hall.</p><p>Beca waited until she heard the water start and then waited until she heard Chloe start singing. As soon as she figured it was safe she unpacked two of the gifts she had bought on their trip and positioned them on Chloe's side of the bed. She wasn't ready to give her the third one yet. Once she was satisfied with the presentation Beca dashed downstairs to set the table and help her mom start getting dinner ready.</p><p>There were only a few minutes left before food would be ready when Beca heard Chloe call from upstairs. Beca smirked and just waited. About 30 seconds later she heard a squeal and that was when she started upstairs. Pointedly ignoring her mothers questioning look.</p><p>Beca stopped in the doorway to watch Chloe. The towel that had been wrapped around her had fallen to her lap as she gazed at the snow globe Beca had bought in one hand and she was snuggling a pair of plush whales with her other arm. One humpback and one orca.</p><p>“Beca!” Chloe squealed again jumping to her feet and dashing across the room, her towel forgotten still laying on the bed. Beca didn't even blush at the fact that Chloe was hugging her completely naked yet again. “I love them all.”</p><p>"Well, that's good because I didn't feel like driving another 4 hour round trip just to get a refund," Beca smirked as she hugged Chloe back. Chloe laughed as she pulled back to place another kiss on Beca's cheek. Sending her heart soaring again.</p><p>“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Chloe smiled.</p><p>"Yeah," Beca smirked. "You must have been fucking horrible in a previous life to get stuck with me."</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes and then lightly smacked Beca in the face with one of the whales. Then she went back and set the snow globe and the whales on the bedside table. She turned and tossed Beca the bottle of aloe and hopped onto the bed bouncing a few times until she got into position.</p><p>Beca giggled in spite of herself. Chloe looked up and grinned at her.</p><p>"Smells like dinner is almost ready," Chloe said. "Good thing too. I'm starving. Just need some kind soul to rub some aloe on my sunburn and then we can go eat."</p><p>"Really? When are they getting here?" Beca flashed a shit-eating grin at the naked redhead in her bed.</p><p>“You're insufferable.” Chloe laughed as Beca sat down next to her.</p><p>Beca grabbed the clothes she had pulled out and then made quick work of her task. Once again leaning down and placing a light kiss on Chloe's shoulder when she was done.</p><p>"All better," Beca said as she sat back up.</p><p>“If I'd known that was all it was going to take we could have saved you a trip to the store last night.” Chloe giggled.</p><p>“If only.” Beca chuckled as she leaned down to leave one more kiss on Chloe's back. “Now get dressed while I wash my hands and we can eat.”</p><p> </p><p>They made a few more day trips to the coast and spent a weekend in Seattle. Then at the end of the month, they flew back to Barden to drop off a few things and pick up Chloe's car before driving down the coast to spend the last few weeks before school started back up in Miami with Chloe's family. Including more than a few days by themselves in Chloe's parent's beach house (where one evening when the beach was deserted Beca was the one to suggest skinny-dipping under the full moon).</p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>“Ask her out yet?” Stacie said without preamble as she dropped into a seat next to Beca at the pre-beginning of school party at the Trebles house. “Or tell her how you feel? Or made a move? Anything?”</p><p>"No," Beca said simply, having been expecting the interrogation from the moment she stepped back onto campus.</p><p>"Oh for fuck's sake Beca." Stacie stood, downed her drink and started moving. "If you won't then I will. Poor girl needs to get laid."</p><p>"The fuck you will," Beca said without getting to her feet or even reaching out to stop the taller brunette.</p><p>“You really wanna try me Mitchell?” Stacie spun back around.</p><p>"I'm not the one you would be answering to and you know it," Beca smirked.</p><p>“And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Stacie said as she cautiously returned to her seat.</p><p>“That you are just as scared of screwing things up with somebody who might be the <em>one</em> as I am. And you sure as hell wouldn't risk that by having a fling with her best friend just to make a point.” Beca cocked an eyebrow and flashed a crooked smile at Stacie whose eyes went wide.</p><p>“Who told you?” Stacie whispered looking around to make sure nobody else was listening.</p><p>“You did, Stretch.” Beca grinned.</p><p>“I did not.”</p><p>“Yeah you did. I've seen you looking at your phone when you're texting the same way I look at Chloe. And every single time The Sign comes up on shuffle you get the biggest, dopiest, most lovestruck grin on your face that I have ever seen.”</p><p>Stacie just gaped at Beca.</p><p>“Not to mention I keep wiping lip prints off Bree's face in our group picture from freshman year before any of the other girls notice.”</p><p>Stacie's shoulders sagged in defeat. “Am I really that obvious?”</p><p>“I'm not sure if anybody else knows yet. Not sure I would have figured it out if I hadn't heard you say 'Hey baby' when you picked up Bree's call last Valentine's after you forced me to tell you I would fuck you in that lingerie you bought.” Beca mock glared. “So have you told her that you love her yet?”</p><p>“Not yet. You know how Bree is. Her folks split up just like yours did so she's pretty guarded with her feelings just like you. And you've heard all the crazy tough love military shit her dad said to her. I don't want to scare her off by saying it before she's ready to hear it.” Stacie smiled sadly. “But you're right. I think she might be my <em>one</em>.”</p><p>“I'm happy for you Stace. Both of you. And I promise to try really hard to not give Bree any shit when you finally tell everybody.” Beca grinned.</p><p>“Thanks Bec.” Stacie hugged her. “Wait. You said you were scared of screwing it up with the one too. Does that mean...Oh my god! Have you told her yet?”</p><p>“No. I haven't and keep your voice down. I haven't even let myself think the word yet because I'm afraid that will jinx it.”</p><p>“Holy shit Beca! You lo-”</p><p>“Shut up!” Beca clamped her hand over Stacie's mouth. “What did I <em>just</em> say about jinxing it?”</p><p>“But you are?”</p><p>“Yes. I am.”</p><p>“When did you finally pull your head out of your ass?”</p><p>"Chloe came home with me over the summer. And this one day we went to this beach I know because she'd never seen the Pacific ocean before. And we were sitting there watching the sunset." Beca's eyes flicked over to the redhead as she was dancing with some of the girls. "You know how people say just before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes? It was like that. But we were there and this whole life with her that hasn't happened yet flashed before my eyes. It was like something out of one of those shitty romcoms she makes me watch."</p><p>“And now you get it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Now I get it. She's my one.”</p><p>“Beca this is huge!” Stacie wrapped Beca in a bear hug and squealed into her shoulder trying not to draw too much attention. “When are you going to tell her? When are you going to ask her out?”</p><p>“I'm not sure yet.” Beca shrugged. “I just know that I need to make it worthy of Chloe.”</p><p>“Beca, you finally telling her that you lo-” Stacie stopped short at the look of panic that flashed across Beca's face. “Telling her how you feel about her is all you need to make it worthy of Chloe. Trust me.”</p><p>“Maybe. But I still want it to be special. This could be the story she tells people about us for the rest of our lives. And that's almost more terrifying than the fact I have to tell her in the first place.”</p><p>“I know Becs. And I'll be here if you need somebody to bounce ideas off of or offer suggestions. And as her roommate I can test out ideas as hypotheticals to see how she reacts to them if you want.”</p><p>“I might just take you up on that you sneaky bitch.” Beca laughed.</p><p>“Now I need a refill and some dancing with my girls.” Stacie declared and dragged Beca to her feet. “It's time for this party to really get started.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me.” Beca groaned as she flopped down into a kitchen chair.</p><p>“Ok. I've got nothing going on the rest of the afternoon. Prepare to have your world rocked Captain.” Stacie grinned as she offered Beca a Christmas cookie.</p><p>“Not what I meant you asshole.” Beca chuckled mirthlessly. “I mean I'm screwed.”</p><p>“And not in my favorite way I'm assuming.”</p><p>“Not even remotely.”</p><p>“So what happened?”</p><p>“I'm broke.”</p><p>“And...?”</p><p>“And it's two weeks until Christmas and I don't have any money left.”</p><p>Stacie shot her a look making it obvious she needed more information.</p><p>“Between buying presents for everybody, a new dress, and some expensive lingerie in case things go well I am completely flat broke.”</p><p>“Wait. Lingerie? What do you need lingerie for?”</p><p>Beca glanced around, leaning back in her chair to make sure nobody else was around. “I'm going to ask Chloe out. But I don't have any money to pay for a date.”</p><p>Stacie's eyes lit up and she squealed. "It's about fuckin time short stack."</p><p>“Keep it down!” Beca shushed her.</p><p>"Sorry," Stacie whispered. "But this is huge. When?"</p><p>"I was thinking of asking her to be my date for New Years'. But I don't even have enough money to buy a single Hot Pocket to split with her."</p><p>“Ok. That is broke.”</p><p>“Thanks Captain Obvious. I'm aware. I'd ask mom but part of the reason I'm staying here over break is because she couldn't afford to buy me a plane ticket so I don't want to ask. And if I ask dad he'll want to know why I need more money on top of what I already borrowed to buy presents. If I tell him it's for a date and I spent everything he already gave me he'll probably lecture me about 'fiscal responsibility young lady'.”</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds like loads of fun. Have you checked around to see if anybody is still hiring seasonal help?"</p><p>"I put in a couple applications, but they said with as busy as they are the manager might not get a chance to look at them until they don't need help anymore. Real super organized managerial system going on there. And I need as many hours as I can get my hands on right away."</p><p>“Hey. I know of a place at the mall that's hiring pretty much on the spot.” Beca jumped at Chloe's voice behind her.</p><p>“Dude! Don't do that!”</p><p>“Sorry Becs.” Chloe leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. “But it sounded like you need a job quick and I <em>do</em> know of an opening at the mall.”</p><p>“Fine. I'm desperate.” Beca sighed. “Let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you so much.” Beca glared at Chloe.</p><p>“You said you need money.”</p><p>“Not this bad.”</p><p>“But you look cute.”</p><p>Beca looked down at the obnoxiously colored Santa's Elf outfit she was wearing. “This better be worth it.”</p><p>“I'm sure it will be.” Chloe placed a kiss on her cheek and escorted her out of the locker room towards the back entrance to the Santa's Village. “I'll be back to pick you up before the mall closes.”</p><p>“You better be. If I have to walk home after wearing this I might kill someone.” Beca grumbled before plastering on a fake smile and pushing open the door.</p><p>"Have fun," Chloe called.</p><p>Beca surreptitiously gave her the finger.</p><p> </p><p>Beca was honestly surprised that the job sucked as little as it did. She managed to spend most of her time taking pictures while other elves dealt with parents griping about the prices of the photo packages or escorting cranky crying kids to and from Santa's lap.</p><p>Until the 23<sup>rd </sup>. That day one of the other elves, a high school senior named Sasha, needed to leave early for a minor family emergency. Leaving Beca to pull double duty, taking pictures and walking kids up to Santa.</p><p>Beca had managed to do both jobs for nearly the last three hours of her shift without incident. Until one particularly fussy kid got to the front of the line. At first, Beca thought he was just a bit scared of Santa and was being forced to get a picture by his parents. She got him up to the platform easy enough, then got the picture taken despite the kid looking wildly uncomfortable. She was helping him off Santa's lap and had just noticed the kid seemed to be suddenly sweating when he erupted. If Beca had managed to stay awake during The Exorcist last Halloween she would have made the comparison, but she was too busy fighting against the urge to start screaming in disgust. Instead, she turned, and as calmly as she was able made her way to the door leading to the locker room.</p><p>She was already halfway down the hall when she heard the door open behind her and Chloe call after her. She didn't stop, she just walked into the locker room, then directly into the bathroom, and into a stall.</p><p>“Beca?” Chloe's voice echoed in the small room.</p><p>Beca just stared at the mess all over her.</p><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Beca grumbled inside the cramped bathroom stall.</p><p>"I didn't talk you into anything," Chloe said matter-of-factly from outside the stall. "I just told you there were job openings at the mall."</p><p>“Then I can't believe you didn't talk me out of it.”</p><p>"But you did look cute," Chloe said as she handed some paper towels under the door.</p><p>Beca just let out an annoyed huff as she started to wipe some of the puke off of her obnoxious elf outfit.</p><p>“Can you go get my clothes out of my locker?” Beca finally said after she handed her dress under the stall door.</p><p>“Yeah. Back in a sec.”</p><p>When she heard the door close she started grumbling. “It was going to be perfect. I just needed some money. But no it's never that easy. I had to have some ankle biter throw up on me. All I wanted was a couple paychecks. Then I could finally tell her how I feel. I could finally ask her out and it would have been great.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“What did you just say Beca?” Beca glanced up and saw her striped leggings disappear from where they were hanging over the door.</p><p>“Nothing?” Beca tried.</p><p>“No. It wasn't nothing.”</p><p>“Could we not talk about this right now? This isn't a conversation I want to have in a dingy mall bathroom in my underwear.”</p><p>"Seems to me you make some of your most important life-changing decisions when you are naked or close to it in confined spaces." Chloe giggled. "So who are you going to ask out?"</p><p>Beca dropped her head back against the cold metal of the stall.</p><p>“Beca?”</p><p>“Please not here. This isn't how this is supposed to happen.”</p><p>“You know you can tell me anything right?”</p><p>“I know. And I will. I promise. But not here. Can we just go home first?”</p><p>“Ok. If it's that important we can go home.”</p><p>Beca saw her clothes appear under the door. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca lead Chloe up to her attic bedroom. She had texted Amy to make sure she wasn't home so they would have some privacy. But she still closed and locked the door just in case Amy decided to try to intrude.</p><p>They sat on Beca's bed in silence for what seemed like hours to Beca as she fidgeted with the comforter and worried her bottom lip to the point she was sure it was about to start bleeding.</p><p>"Hey," Chloe whispered as she reached out and intertwined their fingers and ran her thumb over the back of Beca's hand in soothing circles. "You can tell me anything. Even if you think I won't like it you can still tell me."</p><p>Beca took a shaky breath. “It's you.”</p><p>“What?” Chloe's movements stilled.</p><p>“It's you.”</p><p>“Me what?”</p><p>“You wanted to know who I was going to ask out. It's you.”</p><p>“Really?” Chloe looked up, her blue eyes shining with tears. And based on the smile that was fighting to come out they were tears of joy.</p><p>"It's always been you, Chlo. It just took me a while to figure it out. And then a lot longer to sort things out."</p><p>“You're not pulling my leg? This isn't some practical joke?”</p><p>Beca leaned in and pressed a kiss to Chloe's lips which the redhead eagerly returned.</p><p>“Does that feel like a joke to you?” Beca said when they finally broke apart.</p><p>“Not even a little bit.” Chloe smiled and leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>"One second," Beca said before Chloe managed to connect their lips again. Beca disappeared into her closet for several moments returning with a wrapped present. "I wasn't sure when I was going to give this to you, but I feel like I've waited long enough figuring everything out."</p><p>Chloe slowly unwrapped it, treating it with as much care as Beca had handing it to her. When she finally removed the wrapping paper she saw it was a small painting of a sunset over the ocean. “Wait. Is this <em>our</em> beach?”</p><p>“I'm not sure. It could be. But I did buy it that weekend. And I know I just asked you out like five seconds ago but that day was when I finally figured it out.”</p><p>Chloe looked up, a fresh batch of tears threatening to start falling. The look on her face asking the question she couldn't.</p><p>“That day, watching the sunset with you in my arms. Everything finally made sense. That's the moment I knew.”</p><p>“Knew what?” Chloe finally managed to say.</p><p>“That I'm in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The next night at the Bellas private Christmas party Emily pointed out that Chloe was standing under the mistletoe. Beca walked up to her and without a moment's hesitation she pulled Chloe into a long passionate kiss to a chorus of whistles, hoots, and catcalls.</p><p>“What? You guys act like you've never seen somebody kiss their girlfriend before.” Beca said with her trademarked Mitchel smirk.</p><p>“GIRLFRIEND???” Everybody but Stacie screamed. Then they all rushed the new couple and wrapped them in a group hug. They all started talking at once only stopping when the doorbell rang.</p><p>“That will be my date.” Stacie declared as she untangled herself from the press of bodies. She skipped towards the front door, unnoticed by everyone but Beca.</p><p>Beca nudged Chloe and nodded towards the alcove by the front door. “Watch this.”</p><p>"Hey guys," Stacie called as she stepped back into view. "I want to introduce you all to <em>my</em> girlfriend.”</p><p>A hushed whisper came from around the corner.</p><p>“I know what I said but I changed my mind. I <em>am</em> ready now. Now get your sexy ass out here so we can show up Beca and Chloe's announcement.”</p><p>“Oh come on! That's so not fair!” Beca yelled.</p><p>“Tough. If you can't take the heat then don't play with the napalm, alt girl.” Aubrey said as she stepped into the room with a smile on her face to another chorus of screams.</p><p>“You knew?” Chloe poked at Beca's side.</p><p>“Yeah.” Beca shrugged.</p><p>“How long? Bree didn't tell me anything!”</p><p>“Eh. About a year.”</p><p>“A <em>YEAR? </em>Beca! You keep a secret like that from me again and I'm dumping your cute butt on the spot.”</p><p>“Ok. Then don't tell Stacie I told you and don't tell Bree because I don't know if Stacie has said it yet.”</p><p>“Spill! You can't use a set up like that and not tell me.”</p><p>“Stacie is in love with Aubrey. Like Bree might be <em>the one</em> in love with her.”</p><p>“Oh my goodness! We can have a double wedding!”</p><p>“You unbelievable dork. Did you just accidentally propose to me? After dating for not even 24 hours?”</p><p>“Not on purpose. Too much too fast?”</p><p>“I dunno. I don't hate the idea.”</p><p>They just stared at each other for a long time as the rest of the world sort of faded away.</p><p>“Oh. Beca do you happen to have a pen on you?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I need to write Santa a thank you for finally delivering what I've been asking him for four years in a row.”</p><p>“You are such a weirdo, Chloe Beale.”</p><p>“I love you too, Beca Mitchell.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>